1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage bag holders and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder-mounted trash bag holder for conveniently carrying a garbage bag while maintaining the same in an open orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garbage bag holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, garbage bag holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,653; U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,535, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 289,935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,257; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,740.
In these respects, the shoulder-mounted trash bag holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently carrying a garbage bag while maintaining the same in an open orientation.